War Will Bring Us Together
by 24-7reader
Summary: I straightened, looked him directly in the eyes and said boldly, “My name is Edward Mason; I would like to join the army.” All Human. Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Becoming a soldier

**Hey i hope you really enjoy this story. i really like the idea.**

* * *

I watched as the crowd passed in the morning hustle. It was an ordinary market day, packed and noisy.

I saw the recruiter on the opposite side of the street. I looked left and right for a gap on the crowd. There! I jumped into the small space and fought my way to the other side. Finally I was out of the crowd and face to face with the recruiter.

I straightened, looked him directly in the eyes and said boldly, "My name is Edward Mason; I would like to join the army."

He smiled with a glint of malice behind it and motioned me into the tent that was set up. I took a deep breath, and went into the tent.

* * *

"We are sending some of you out to Europe but some of you are going to stay here and protect our shores. After Pearl Harbor we aren't taking any chances. Now if I call your name then that means you'll be staying here."

I stood at attention waiting with bated breath. I would love to see the world and go to Europe but it would be more then just a pleasure cruise, we would be fighting and killing. Maybe staying home would be such a bad idea...

"Jasper Whitlock, Edward Mason…" I walked over to the group that was staying here. Not aware that this would be the best and worst point of my life.

* * *

**I know this is really short but i promise to update soon!**

**Review!...please...**


	2. First Contact

**Ok i made a mistake in the last chapter! so PLEASE READ THIS. i mentioned pearl harbor in the previous chapter. meaning it was WW2 but i didnt mean to do that. i meant to say it was WW1, so keep that in mind as you go through the story.**

* * *

BPOV

I waved my tattered scarf high in the air. It was a cheap scarf and people around me probably thought it wasn't respectful. My uncle gave it to me before he went to the army and died. It was his honor.

I watched as the column of foot soldiers march through the streets elated by the protection they were offering us. I turned to Alice and smiled. She smiled but then frowned, before I could ask her what was wrong the wind rose and I felt the scarf slip from my fingers.

I stared after it in horror and quickly ran after it. I didn't want to lose what I had left of my uncle.

"Isabella!" I heard Alice call after me, but I ignored her, I had to get my scarf. I almost reached it, felt the fabric on my skin but of course I tripped. I fell forward but someone caught me. I looked up in surprise and straight into the face of one of the soldiers. I felt my face warm as a blush colored my cheeks.

He was very beautiful. His hair hidden under a hat but a few reddish-brown hairs stuck out. His eyes were a remarkable green and he was smiling a crooked smile. I blushed deeper.

He carefully set me on my feet and held out my scarf, "Here you go," he said, his voice was even beautiful.

"Th-Thank you," I stuttered and gave a deep curtsy. I took my scarf and walked back to Alice, looking back at the mysterious soldier the whole time. He kept a steady gaze back, even though his troop was now leaving. My blush never left my face.

After they disappeared from view the crowd soon disappeared with it. I walked back home with Alice who was chattering in my ear.

"It's too bad Rosalie was too sick to come or even Emmett, though they may have recruited him the moment they laid eyes on him. Did you see the tall Major? With blondish hair? Wouldn't I like to meet him! And what about your soldier? What did he say? What did you say?"  
I laughed as I listened to her, "We didn't say much, he gave me my scarf and I said thank you."

"You didn't get his name!?" she said flabbergasted, "Really what am I going to do with you Isabella? Don't worry though; I can get it for you."

I rolled my eyes and we neared my house. "I'll see you later Alice. Maybe tomorrow we can go see Rosalie together and give her a detailed description."

I opened the door to my small house. Just before I could close it I heard Alice say, "Oh Isabella, great events are about to happen. I can feel it!" and I didn't doubt her, Alice knew things and you didn't question her.

I wandered through the house, greeting my mom and dad separately. I loved both my parents passionately but I knew they didn't love each other so much. They cared too much about what the town said to get a divorce. It wasn't proper to get a divorce in our small coastal town.

Alice once commented when I refused to get a nickname that this town was "a giant log permanently stuck in a mud pile, immoveable, but what was stopping us from trying?" of course I laughed this of then but every now and then I saw her point, still I hadn't made my name shorter and the town made no improvements.

* * *

**question? compliments? threats or insults? i'll take them all!! REVIEW!**


	3. Rosalie's House

****

i actually had fun writing this chapter, alice is fun to right about and add emmett and its a blast. i truly hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Come on Isabella!" Alice shouted after me. I hurried to catch up. We were on our way to see Rosalie and how she was doing. Her pregnancy was coming close and we wanted to be there for her.

"Alice, you could slow down!" I complained. We were already half way there and I didn't want to appear soaked in sweat.

Alice laughed breathlessly but still continued at her fast pace. We round the corner of Rosalie and Emmett's street when I ran into someone.

I looked up and quickly cringed back, "Hello, James." I muttered before trying to skirt around him.

"Isabella," he said and continued walking. I walk over to Alice, whose smile turned into a grimace, and gave a deep sigh of relief

She leaned in and whispered, "If your parents make you marry that slime bag I swear I'll run away with you."

I nudged her playfully, "You've been listening to the town gossip again, haven't you?"

She laughed and replied, "So what?" she stuck out her tongue and persisted running towards the Hale's house. When we arrived I was breathless and, to my dismay, sweaty.

Alice didn't bother waiting for Emmett to open the door but flung it open herself and tackle him screaming, "Emmett!"

He laughed as her petite figure came at him, swinging her around like a brother would. I laughed at their behavior, but soon joined in their fun.

"Came to see Rose?" he asked in his booming voice.

"Of course," Alice replied, "We wouldn't come all this way just to see you." I nodded in agreement, only able to hold a serious face for a few seconds.

"As long as Isabella doesn't knock something over…again." He said with a taunting grin.

I was about to say a smart reply when someone called from the stairs, "Emmett, behave yourself!" We all turned to see Rosalie standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, Alice. Hey, Isabella. Are you guys hungry or shall we go to the bedroom."

I smiled, "I lost my appetite and I blame Emmett. Your room sounds pleasant." I stuck out my tongue at Emmett and went to Rosalie. "Come on, I know you want to know all about the procession yesterday and I know that Alice can't wait to tell you, but not with Emmett here."

Once the door to Rosalie's room was finally shut Alice was nearly bouncy up and down. "Rose, when are you due?"

She smiled sweetly, placing her hands gently on her swollen belly, "In a month or two."

"What are you going to name him?" Alice demanded.

"How do you know it's a him, Alice?" I asked jokingly.

She just smiled knowingly but Rosalie replied, "If it's a boy then Alexander, but if it's a girl then Moira."

We both smiled at the names. Then Alice gave me a swift glance and said in a stage whisper, "We may be hearing wedding bells for our Isabella. You should have seen her yesterday."

"Alice," I moaned but of course they both ignored me.

"Oh, did she meet a handsome young soldier?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but he's a private," Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm going for the Major. The young blond major, with gorgeous blue eyes." She sighed.

"Alice how do you find out all this?" I asked exasperated.

"Oh Isabella, when are you going to learn that I just know things? Do you want to know more about him?" she whispered conspirately. I blushed, of course and nodded. "His name is Edward Mason and he got shipped off from somewhere from the south. I bet I could arrange a meeting between you two."

"No!" I said, "He's probably very busy and I don't want to disturb him. And that goes for your major also, Alice. If I get any unexpected soldier visits I'm sending them straight to your house."

She smiled evilly, "Don't worry, I won't do a thing, I don't have to because they're going to happen anyway. You're just delaying it!" I scowled, determined to prove her wrong but knowing that Alice was seldom wrong.

* * *

**tell me how i did in a...REVIEW!!**


	4. At the Beach

**Hey sry it took so long. im not usually this bad but summer has been very busy. i hope you like this chapter!!**

* * *

Slowly I closed the door, as it clicked I waited a few seconds. No one heard and I made my way through the night. Alice had insisted that tonight was the best night to go for a walk. Whenever Alice told me to go I usually did, I knew it was silly but I knew she said things like this, odd as they were, for my interest.

I walked down towards the beach, leaving the town behind. I breathed in the salty air and felt the cool sand under my bare feet. I lifted my skirt and put my feet in the water and sat down.

I stared out at the horizon watching where the water met the starlit sky, "Bella" I rolled the unfamiliar name on my tongue. The latest nickname Alice had given me, for private use only, and I was surprised that I liked it. Of course I would never tell her that.

I heard soft footsteps coming my way and I whipped my head around, quickly getting to my feet. I stiffened as I saw a male figure approaching. My first thought went to James. Rumors were that our parents were working out a marriage between us.

Fortunately I saw bronze hair and realized it was the private I met before. I blushed and stepped back and stumbled.

He caught my arm as I fell towards the sand. My blush kicked up a few notches. What did Alice say his name was, Edward, Edward Mason.

He smiled crookedly and said, "You have a tendency to fall down don't you?"

I dropped my eyes, "Just a bit."

"What's your name?"

"Isabella and your name is Edward, right?"

He looked startled for a moment but relaxed again, "So what brings you here?"

My gaze drifted to the ocean, the water still lapping at my feet, "To get away from it all and the encouragement of a friend."

It was definitely easier talking to him if I didn't look at him. He left me so flustered, but I had to look to see what he said. He nodded in understanding and our eyes locked for a moment. In that moment I realized how captivated I was by him. His eyes were green, like emeralds, hard and shining. His strange bronze colored hair fell in his eyes and I felt the heat flood to my face.

I looked away and got up to leave, "I should go, I wouldn't want my parents to wake up and find me missing." I turned, intending to walk away but his hand caught mine. My hand burned at his touch, kicking my blush up a few notches.

"Don't go." He urged, smiling crookedly. My heart fluttered, "I don't talk to many people that interest me. Jasper is the only one who isn't normal and boring." He sat down, patting the sand next to him.

I looked at the road to town and back at Edward. Logic told me to leave but my whole heart wanted to stay and talk with him, to find out more about him. I sighed quietly and sat down next to him.

"How could I be interesting? I live in a town so small that it shouldn't exist and the only thing that is remotely out of the ordinary would be my friend Alice." I frowned. Plain old Isabella, Alice was the fascinating one.

"I would have to disagree," he responded in his velvety voice, "You wave a scarf that most people would throw in the trash, but its importance is so much that you ran to retrieve it from a column of soldiers. You're clumsy and blush so remarkably."

As if to prove this his fingers brushed against the back of my hand and my face went red. I shook my head, "Those are my faults though. What's so captivating about falling over your own to feet."

He laughed softly sending my heart in hyperactive drive, "That's exactly what I mean though. If your faults intrigue me then how much more mesmerized will I be by the rest of you? So tell me about yourself, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected. It seemed to fit my style so much better. I saw him raise an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to respond when…

"Isabella! BELLA!"

My head shot up, "Alice?" I mumbled as she came into view. She was running down the street waving one arm. I got up a little too quickly and stumbled and fell. He chuckled as he caught and steadied me.

I refused to look at him as I ran towards Alice. Only when I reached her did I look back. He still stood on the beach watching us.

"Bella, you have to get home or they're going to know you're gone." Alice's voice snapped me out of my reminiscing and we started running to my house.

"Alice you're a life saver!" I said breathlessly as we reached my house.

She smiled brilliantly and replied, "I know but that doesn't mean you're getting out of telling me all about tonight." She smiled impishly.

I scowled, "Thanks so much Alice. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't worry, you will." We hugged and parted ways. I let out a deep breath. What was I going to tell Alice?

* * *

**My longest chapter yet! and i like how it came out too. **

**but plz i want to know what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! it makes me sad when only two people review :'(**


	5. A Fight in the Woods

**Sorry for the long delay. schools coming up and back to work. actually i think i might have more free time.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alice…" I moaned as we hacked through the forest that surrounded our town. "If you wanted to talk privately this badly I can think of a few places that doesn't require this much work."

"Oh, I know but where's the fun?" she said with an impish smile on her face. I scowled in return. I was just waiting for twenty questions to start.

After a few minutes we stopped in a small clearing. Alice turned to face me, "So…what happened last night?"

"Alice, please. That's my _private_ life. It wasn't that exciting." I gave her a secretive smile. She wasn't going to get it out of me that easily.

"Bella, as a friend…" but she didn't get to finish her excessive guilt trip. At that moment sounds of a fight came our way. We both looked in the direction the sounds were coming from then at each other.

Against all common sense, we ran towards the sound, but before we could go ten feet two figures staggered from the forest.

I gasped as I recognized Edward and my eyes drifted to his leg, which was bleeding profusely. I ran up to help him sit down and started tearing at my skirts; they would have to do for a bandage for now.

I looked over to see Alice with the other soldier. I saw the marks of a major and blonde hair falling out of his hat when I realized this must be Major Jasper Whitlock that Alice had been fawning over.

I turned back to Edward, "What happened?"

"Mutiny," he spat out between labored, pained breaths.

"We need to get out of here." I heard Jasper say. He had a very different voice than Edward's, which was soft and silky. Jasper's voice was soothing, calming, almost persuasive even though you could here the anger and pain in it.

I helped Edward up, putting my arm around him for support. It definitely was awkward and hard since both Alice and I were shorter than average but we managed somehow.

The journey back through the forest was slow-going and hard. Both Edward and Jasper were having a hard time staying upright and it was silent for most of the trip except for labored breathing and small encouragements from Jasper that kept us going.

We finally made it to our destination, Dr. Cullen's house. Alice stepped to the door and knocked until Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife, answered the door. I heard her gasp and she ushered us in. I helped Edward prop his leg up on the bed.

Dr. Cullen walked in and immediately started to examine Jasper's right shoulder and Edward's leg. He looked up at us and asked, "How did this happen?"

"There was a fight in the woods," Alice replied calmly.

He nodded and got back to work. I shyly grabbed Edward's hand, hoping to convey comfort. He smiled at me and returned my grip but the pain was still evident in his eyes. I felt my heart flutter.

I opened my mouth to say something but Esme interrupted. "Come Alice and Bella. I'll make you something to eat in the kitchen."

"I'm fine," we replied on unison, although the blood was making me nauseous.

Apparently Esme didn't buy it and took our hands, dragging us into the kitchen. I smiled in spite of myself. Esme thought of all the kids in the town as her children. Something had happened to her that made it impossible to bear children, no matter how much Dr. Carlisle did. Once out of sight I breathed easier. No matter how much I wanted to stay, all that blood was making me sick.

Esme started making us food and giving some talk about things young ladies shouldn't be allowed to see but I wasn't paying attention. My focus was on Alice and why she had such an apologetic look on her face.

"I apologize," she said, confirming my suspicions, "That wasn't how I planned it."

"What?" I exclaimed, confused. Then the truth dawned on me, "You planned for us to meet them didn't you?"

"Yes, although I didn't think that some drunken fools would attack them." She shrugged.

"Mary Alice Brandon! Didn't I specifically tell you not to interfere?!" I nearly shouted, I was only slightly aware of Esme leaving.

She looked unapologetic, "You told me that you didn't want soldiers at you front door, and there haven't been any."

I scowled and was about to snap a hot reply when Dr. Cullen wakled in. my anger died in me for the moment.

"How are they, Dr. Cullen?" I asked anxiously.

"Please Bella, just Carlisle," I blushed slightly embarrassed. We all had known him when we were little and he always insisted on first names. I just couldn't manage it. "They are fine, the wounds were little more than scratches. They'll be good as new in a few weeks." He smiled reassuringly but I wanted to see Edward for myself.

"Can I see Edward? Just for a moment," I asked hopefully.

He shook his head and disappointment flooded through me, "Not right now. Come back tomorrow."

He took us out the back way, so as not to disturb Edward and Jasper. My anger for Alice's interference returned full blast and, once we were out of earshot of the Cullen's house, I growled,

"Alice! Start explaining and I might not be too mad!"

* * *

**Ok i promise to update as soon as i possibly can but who knows when that is. oh and if your reading my other story it might be a little longer to post the next chapter.**


	6. Aftermath

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay. life just got ten times busier. i know i keep saying that. shrug hope you like it.**

* * *

"Bella, calm down! I didn't do much. It was easy convincing Jasper and Edward to meet with me." She said while rolling her eyes.

I took a deep breath, "You've obviously been meeting with Jasper for awhile." I said accusingly.

She just shrugged, "I told you that I liked him and when I met him it just intensified." She stared at me for a moment, "I really like him, Bella," Then she smiled evilly, "About as much as you love Edward."

I blushed crimson, "We just met Alice! My parents would never allow it anyway."

She looked me over, "You know you don't believe that. Do you always do what your parents tell you?"

I scowled, "Alice, not all of us has parents that encourage rebellion. My parents would disown me if I told them half the stuff we do."

She half smiled, "Is that it? Or is it that you actually care about what they think? Bella even if you don't tell them you can't ignore it. You love him, I can see it in your eyes, and it isn't something your parents can control." She hugged me briefly and skipped off towards her house.

I stood there watching go down the road, thinking all about she said. I frowned slightly as I thought. I just met Edward and we had one true conversation between each other, could I be in love with him? I shook my head slightly and walked in the house. I certainly was obsessed but love?

I walked through the house until I found my parents. My mother was in her room doing embroidery and my father was in the living room reading his newspaper. I could tell that from their posture they had a fight, again. I knew if we didn't live in such an uptight town that my parents would have gone their separate ways. Such as things were the lords that ruled over our town didn't approve of divorce so they were stuck together. I shook my head and head for bed.

I hesitated outside, raised my hand and knocked on the door. I smiled as Esme opened the door. "Good morning, I came to see Edward."

She returned my smile and led me in, "He's been waiting for you. Alice is already here."

I hid my grimace when she said Alice's. I was still annoyed at her interference. I walked hurriedly over to Edward and sat down on the bed next to him. I looked up at him, to see him smiling and asked, "Are you hurt bad? Dr. Cullen didn't tell us much yesterday."

He shrugged, "Not too bad. The Doctor says it's merely a scratch. I can go back on duty next week. Jasper's the lucky one; he gets to get off for at least two."

I was about to ask why when Esme interrupted, "Remember what Carlisle told you, Edward and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Edward must have seen my confusion because he said, "She's going to our camp to explain what happened to us. We're obviously in no condition to go."

I nodded and looked around the empty room, "Where's Jasper?  
"He's in the other room with Alice, for privacy for us and for them." He said with a chuckle then noticed the scowl on my face. "Don't be too mad at Alice, she was trying to help."

"Alice tries to help too much," I growled, "She needs to know when not to meddle with other peoples lives."

He smiled, seemingly enjoying my anger. He very slowly lifted his hand and pushed my hair out of my face. I took in a shaky breath and a blush crept up my skin. I looked down. "I'm glad she helped," he said in a soft tone, "I didn't know if I'd be able to see you again. Soldiers aren't supposed to talk with civilians."

I smiled slightly, my anger disappearing, "I guess I owe her one then." I noticed his hand was still by my neck, cradling it. I blinked twice. Wait! This wasn't proper, this wasn't right. I stood up abruptly, breaking connection with him. "Edward," I said slightly accusingly, "We just met, I barely know you. This isn't how it should happen."

He stared at me intently for a moment, "How is it supposed to happen then? I wasn't doing anything; I just want to get to know you a bit better."

I frowned and sat back down, "We should get to know each other, as individuals before we jump into anything. I can't go to my parents and say I want to marry a soldier, not know anything and have them approve of it."

He smiled, amused at my outburst, "I suppose you're right." He brushed my cheek, "But I'm not asking you to do anything, I just enjoy your presence. Would you like it if we got to know each other?"

"I would feel better lying to my parents if I did. If they weren't around I wouldn't think about it." I admitted.

"Okay, we'll be proper about this then, for your parent's sake." He said. I was going to reply but Alice walked in with Jasper.

"Are you done yet?" Alice demanded. I stuck my tongue out at her, "Come on Bella, we promised Rose that we would see how she's doing today."

I looked back at Edward, "We always seemed to be interrupted," he said. I laughed.

"I guess I better go then," I said reluctantly.

"You want to meet again? I heard about this nice private spot on the beach and then we can do this the proper way." He said in a quiet and intimate tone.

"Should you be walking around on that leg?" I asked, my heart fluttering.

"Carlisle said I should exercise it now on short walks. Don't worry I'll be fine. Will you come?" he asked again.

"Yes," I whispered and ran off to join Alice waiting on the street.

"Finally," she said exasperatedly, "I thought you would never come out."

I beamed at her, "You're just jealous." I didn't wait for her reaction but ran towards the Hale's house feeling buoyant and joyful.

* * *

**So what did you think? too much? too little? out of character? tell me if you have any suggestions!**


	7. Introductions

**i finally had enough time to finish this chapter! truly hope you enjoy it**

* * *

I was nervous as I waited on a secluded part of the beach, my emotions in turmoil. You barely know him, I scolded myself. Stop being so obsessive.

How do you define obsession from love? I wondered mentally. I sighed and sat down where the water lapped at my bare feet. I smiled and enjoyed the feeling. I heard soft footfalls, and I turned abruptly, almost falling over.

The feelings he inspired in me were breathtaking. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight or thought of him. I stood up and walked over to him. My gaze drifted off his face to the crutch he was using and dark-brown slight limp in his step. I stopped a foot away from him.

"Proper," he said quietly, sounding bemused. Then he smiled and stuck out his hand, "Hello, my name is Edward Masen, and I come from Chicago. Who are you?"

I blushed and returned his hand shake. "My name is Isabella Swan, and I live here. Would you like to sit down? I can see you're hurt."

He smiled, and he sat down next to the water. I noticed the effort it took him to do this. I sat down next to him, our hands almost touching, "Thank you, Miss Swan. It is greatly appreciated."

I smiled at our little charade but I couldn't help it. "Call me Bella. That's what my friends call me."

Our eyes locked. Just like the previous day on the beach, my thoughts became scattered, and all I could think about was how close he was to me. My breathing became erratic. I broke contact and, trying to gather my thoughts, tried to begin some form of conversation. "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Masen."

"Edward," he corrected, just like I corrected him. "Well, as I told you, I come from Chicago. My parents are middle class citizens, but I needed some purpose in my life. I decided that the way to find that purpose was to join the army. I came here and I met the most amazing girl. Maybe you can tell me about her."

I blushed deeply and became quite shy. "Who is this mysterious girl?"

Tenderly, he took my hand and began stroking the back of it. "Hmm... let me see. She has these amazing passions about life. Her personality is dynamic, and she never does what I expect. She has beautiful, dark-brown, wavy hair. Her eyes are even lovelier! They're deep brown, like some luscious chocolate, and are so clear and honest."

I shook my head, "No such girl exists in this town. Are you sure she isn't from Chicago?"

He chuckled and looked very deeply into my eyes, his own very kind and warm. "Yes, I'm sure. You want to know something else? Although I've just begun getting to know her, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life finding out more about her."

"What if it turned out that she wasn't everything you thought she was? What if you discovered some horrid or terrible thing about her? Would you want to know her then?" I demanded.

"Even if that were to happen, it would make no difference to me. I just want her to be mine." He said softly.

"Like I said, no such girl exists," I responded bitterly.

He laughed. "I don't think that she sees herself very clearly."

"Like I said, I've never heard of her." I looked up at him shyly. "Maybe you could tell me what you know of this man that I met." I looked down again and began tracing patterns on the back of his hand. "He has the most beautiful, bronze-colored hair. At times, it seems brighter than even the sun. His eyes are green, sparkling, and so intense." At this, I looked up again and met his stunning gaze. "He seems so unreal at times. Charming, riveting, and dazzling at all times. And he is always able to see right through me. He seems so perfect that he may disappear right before my eyes. It feels like I'm in a dream when I'm with him. I barely know him, but I want to my whole world to revolve around him." I thought about that for a moment and shook my head, "No, my whole world already revolves around him"

He looked at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes, causing me to blush. "Who is this mysterious man? I must find who my competition is."

He said this with the most serious expression on his face, causing me to laugh and respond, "And you said I was the one that didn't see myself clearly."

He laughed with me, and we enjoyed watching the waves crashing against our feet. I leaned my head lightly on his shoulder, "I wish days could always be like this, so carefree and breathtaking."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled at how natural it felt, how perfectly I fit against his side. I let out a small contented sigh, closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of our breaths and the crashing waves.

It was, in fact, too wonderful too last. I heard a very familiar voice frantically calling my name, and I groaned in exasperation. "I thought we weren't supposed to be interrupted."

"It must be important," he said, sounding very reluctant to leave. This sent a thrill through me, but I didn't have time to dwell on how his words made me feel. Slowly, I helped him get up, and we walked hand in hand towards Alice.  
I gasped as I saw that her beautiful, magnificent, jet-black hair had been cropped short. I shook my head. That was Alice, always the rebelling one.

When we came close enough to hear her, all thoughts about her hair were forgotten. "Bella, hurry! Rose is having her baby! We have to go!"

I looked up at Edward apologetically, feeling bad for leaving him like this. He stared at our joined hands and brought mine slowly to his lips. I flushed to crimson, but before anything could be said, he pushed me towards Alice. We ran as though our lives depended on it.

* * *

**i do have one question. what shall the hales name their little baby? i havent decided if it will be a boy or girl yet but i cant decide on a name either.** **what do you think?**


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**Sorry it took soooo long to update. life is so busy right now. :'(**

The sun had set by the time Alice and I left the Hales' house. With our help, Rosalie had brought a beautiful baby boy into the world. She was now resting happily with her son, William, in a sweat-soaked bed. I knew this would be one of the happiest moments of Rosalie's life, and it made me want that kind of life so much more. I imagined having a caring husband by my side, holding a sleeping child in my arms.

"I can't believe it!" Alice exclaimed. "Our Rose is a mother!" She sighed in contentment. We both knew how long Rosalie had wanted a child, and it was so fulfilling to see her wish finally granted.

I looked over to her, and I saw a mirror image of what I imagined was on my face: an interesting mixture of both joy and obvious desire for what our best friend had. Then I remembered her gorgeous hair had been chopped off and frowned. "Alice, you had hair that I would have killed for! What possessed you to do such a thing?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Dramatic much, Bella?" Her mocking smile then turned down at the corners, "Do you really not like it?"

I laughed, "Oh, Alice, I love it! I'm sure that you could shave it all off and still look amazing, but that's not my point. Why did you do it?"

Her eyes glinted in defiance, "I would never go bald! I really like my hair short. It seems to match better with my personality. Jasper says he likes it too."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say. That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you how long you and Jasper have been meeting."

She sighed again. "It seems like ages! He's so sweet and always knows how I'm feeling. It's not the same between Jasper and I as it is with Rose or Emmett, but something along those lines. He says he's thinking about coming over to my house in a week or two to ask my parents for my hand. Oh, Bella! Isn't that amazing? I could be married soon!"

I frowned slightly and looked down at my feet peeking out of my skirts. In a soft voice I replied, "That's great."

She must have noticed my desolate tone, because she stopped and looked at me, "Bella, what's the matter? Do you not feel the same way about Edward?"

"I do! That's the problem. Alice, you know my parents, and you know that they would never approve of him. I won't be able to stand it if they refuse to allow us to marry." I said, desperately trying to help her understand. I wiped away the few tears that had escaped and looked back up at her.

"Bella, I've told you time and again to do something that's good for you. You shouldn't always worry about what your parents think!"

"I can't," I said in a hushed tone. "I'm not you."

Her expression became calculating. I began to get suspicious, but didn't question whatever devious plot she was developing in her mind. We continued on our way and didn't speak until we were outside my house. When she did speak, all she said was, "Don't give up hope, Bella. I promise that everything will turn out right." She then skipped off in the direction of her house.

I stared after her as I thought about that. It was so easy to give up and not try, but I knew Alice would never say something that she didn't fully believe would come true. I resolved to listen to her. No matter how hard things got, I would not give up. Of course, that was before I talked to my parents.

I walked through the house, not ready to go to bed just yet. As I entered the living room, I met an unusual sight. My parents were both sitting down, next to one another, no less. They looked slightly anxious, but were obviously very pleased. Once they saw me, my mother exclaimed, "Oh, Isabella! Where have you been? We have been waiting all day for you."

"Rosalie went into labor. She wanted Alice and I to be there as support. She had a boy and named him William." My voice grew in volume and joy as I remembered the wonderfully beautiful baby. When I looked back to them, I found myself once again growing suspicious. My parents hated being in the same room, and here they were sitting within a few feet of one another. Something was wrong.

This time my father spoke. "I wish you wouldn't spend time with that Brandon girl. She is not a good influence."

I frowned , but I refrained from saying anything. My parents didn't approve of some of Alice's ideas, but she was my friend, and I didn't like how they talked about her. Now eager to leave, I asked, "Is there anything you needed, or may I go to bed?" I didn't have much hope that I would succeed in getting away.

My mother's eyes shone with excitement as she motioned for me to sit down beside them. My apprehension grew as I obeyed, waiting for whatever horrible news they were about to give me. My parents looked at each other and then at me. Finally, my mother began speaking. "You remember Lord Aro and his son, James? They both came over today to speak with all of us. We waited for hours, but you never showed up- I guess now we know why." She paused for a moment, always loving to draw things out. When I thought that the suspense would kill me, she continued. I immediately found myself wishing she had stayed silent.

"Lord Aro asked for your hand in marriage with James! We knew how marvelous an opportunity this was for you, so we accepted on your behalf. It's so wonderful, Bella!" She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

I felt my stomach drop as I processed this information. I was engaged to James. James, who was in love with someone he could never have. James, the scum of the earth by Alice's standards. James, the son of one of the three Lords and possibly the worst person to be engaged to. James. Before my parents pushed me over the edge, I fled to my room and fell upon my bed, my body racking with silent sobs. What was I going to do?

* * *

**how did you like it?? **

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Telling Edward

****

I really enjoyed this chapter! It was fun writing it. Hope you like it!!

* * *

**APOV**

I walked swiftly away from Bella's house with a pang of regret. I hated to leave her when she had such doubts, but she was so stubborn. I knew I could do nothing about it. I walked up to my house and, checking left and right to see if anyone was watching, skirted to the back.

At first glance, forestry was all there was. However, if you knew your way around, you would find a beautiful, small clearing hidden from view. I pushed past the foliage impatiently, and sighed contentedly when I saw him standing there.

I didn't hesitate when I walked straight into Jasper's waiting arms. We were content to enjoy each others company for a few brief moments. Before long, Jasper, as always, assessed my mood and asked, "What's bothering you?"

I buried my face in his chest and whispered, "It's Bella- as usual. She makes things so difficult! If she would only do what her heart is telling her, then she would be happy."

He chuckled softly. "You can't judge Bella by your standards. She is different, just as Edward and I are different. She must find her own way. But it's something deeper than that, isn't it?"

"You're so attuned to me. How can I ever keep a secret?" I said teasingly.

"You don't have to tell me…" he said uncertainly.

"I'm teasing, silly. Yes, it's just something I feel. I don't think the next few days are going to be pleasant," I said, frowning and staring up at Jasper.

"Anything specific? Is it about us?" he asked seriously, sounding a bit anxious.

"Not too specific. I do know that Edward and Bella are about to go through some serious pain. Nothing physical, but emotional…mental…something like that." I trembled slightly and huddled nearer to him.

Before anything else could be said, someone burst into the clearing and we both quickly stepped apart, but relaxed as we saw it was Edward.

"I've come to fetch you Jasper. Your absence has become noticeable," he said. I could tell that his mind wasn't on the present situation, and I knew exactly what- or who, rather- he was really thinking about.

"He would have been at camp soon enough. We never spend time together, and you always like to appear in the worst moments!" I responded lightly as I stepped back into Jasper's arms.

He smiled briefly and said, "If I didn't come, I wouldn't see both of you for a week. You need a reminder that there's a world outside just you two."

They both laughed as they left me alone in the meadow to my dark thoughts about tomorrow.

**EPOV**

It could still be considered early as I made my way through the streets of the town. I had tossed and turned all night, coming to the conclusion that I need to talk to Bella alone. I left the camp while most were still in bed, deciding to walk to Bella's house and find somewhere private to talk.

My thought was that, since no one knew that where we were, then no one could interrupt us. I slowed as I approached the house Alice had told me was Bella's. What did Alice say? _Last house on the right. It's a pretty, two-story, dark colored house. Her room is on the second floor, and her window faces the forest in the back. It's right next to a giant oak tree._

_Why are you telling me this, Alice?_

_You made need it someday…_

Alice was so mysterious. Our budding friendship had fledged into a brotherly-sisterly relationship. Who knew that the random tidbits Alice had told me would actually come in handy, except for Alice herself?

I studied the oak tree, judging the height, before I started climbing up. I soon reached the second story window and stared in. My sweet, beautiful Bella was sleeping, but I could tell her dreams were troubled. She seemed to be too consumed in her nightmare to hear me knocking on the glass pane.

I frowned and carefully opened the window, stepping in as quietly as possible. I knelt next to her and whispered her name. She woke up with a start and stared at me, confusion evident on her face. Then she gathered her wits and whispered, "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could spend some time together, since we always keep getting interrupted," I surveyed her red and shadowed eyes. "But, maybe I should have let you sleep."

Her lips trembled, and tears started to gather in her eyes. I frowned.

"Please Edward, you need to leave. I'll talk to you later but right now I can't take it." Her voice wavered, and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

I would have stayed to try and comfort her if she hadn't pushed me towards the window, removing any thought for conversation as I made my way back down the tree. Once on level ground, I looked back and mouthed, "I love you, Isabella."

She withdrew back into the darkness of her room, sending waves of agony through my chest. Something was amiss, that was for sure, and I knew the perfect person to ask.

**BPOV**

I saw him leave, and it broke my heart. When he mouthed that he loved me- me, of all people- I withdrew to cry privately. How could I ever tell him that I was destined for someone else? I took a deep, steadying breath and headed for my closet. I would pick a somber color to fit my mood. Even Alice would agree that this was appropriate.

I choose a gray dress with black accents. It was a pretty day-dress, but it was much too dreary for everyday wear. This was actually my first time to wear it. After dressing, I locked my door and retreated to the windowsill, where Edward had been less than an hour before. He was gone now, and he probably wouldn't come back. I was alone.  
I must have fallen asleep, for I woke up with the noon day sun on my face. Someone was knocking impatiently on my door.

"Who is it?" I croaked.

"Isabella, it is your father! Open your door, this is ridiculous." He demanded.

My anger and depression gave me courage to say, "No, what's ridiculous is that I have to marry that leech! You didn't even consider my opinion when you agreed, and now I have no choice!"

There was an obviously charged atmosphere to the silence that followed my statement, and to try and heal the rift I had just created, I spoke again, more gently this time. "Father I'm tired, please let me rest."

I was left alone again, but not for very long. I expected my mother's timid voice to come through the wood next, but was surprised to hear the high soprano of Alice. "Bella, open the door. If you're going to sulk, I have a right to know why."

I gave a disgruntled sigh and slowly opened the door to my bedroom. Alice seemed thoroughly surprised to see my drab attire and said, "Bella! I thought you threw that gloomy dress away! It looks like you're going to a funeral."

I pointedly ignored that comment as I closed and locked the door behind her. Once in safety of closed doors, I said drearily, "I am- my own."

"What's going on? Edward came to me, saying that you were a mess and that he was frantic to talk to you." She said as we sat done on the bed.

"No! Edward can't know, not yet." I closed my eyes as a tear escaped for a future that was now lost. "Alice, I'm getting married."

"What?! To who? Edward? Did you think I would disapprove? Why would that make you sad?" Alice asked rapidly, her high voice seeming to rise in pitch.

"Alice, stop trying to fool yourself. I'm not getting married to Edward. I came home yesterday and… and…" I drew in a shaky breath, "And I discovered that my parents have decided to marry me off to James."Once the awful truth came out, I broke down in heavy sobs.

Alice shook my shoulders. "Bella, get a grip on yourself! First things first, you must tell Edward. Then I will help you pack, and we'll get you out of here."

I shook my head hopelessly. "Alice, I'm not you. I've told you so many times that I can't do what you would do. I can't leave my family. I can't run off to be with someone whom I love- more than anything or anyone else in this world- when I know how much it would disappoint them. This is important to them, and I must do as they wish." I stepped out of her hands.

She pulled me back to her and hugged me fiercely. "No, you're not me. I know that, Bella, but sometimes I tend to forget. However, I promise you that I will solve this. I won't let you marry that scum." She looked outside the window, and I saw her face suddenly light up. "I'll be back."

She left before I had time to take a breath, and I suddenly felt desperately alone. I needed some human company besides my mother and father. I wished Alice would come back.

Suddenly, I heard the sharp crack of a rock hitting glass, and I ran to my window. Outside, looking extremely handsome, but somewhat breathless, was Edward. He must have run here, I thought to myself. Glancing around, I could only just make out Alice fleeing in the background. That scheming pixie! I opened the window.

"Let me guess, Alice sent you?" I asked, my tone full of biting sarcasm.

"Alice didn't need to tell me, I was here already." He paused, searching my face for something. "What's wrong Bella?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him, wishing that I could make this all go away if I just kept silent. With a resigned sigh, I said softly, "I'm betrothed, Edward. As of yesterday…"

* * *

**Sadness! should i write edwards reaction in the next chapter? hmm...i wonder...**

**REVIEW! please**


	10. James

**sorry about the delay. this is a good chapter, sad, tragic but good nonetheless. enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

"I'm betrothed, Edward. As of yesterday…" she said.

Horror filled my heart as I heard her words, Horror and anger. I knew Bella would never agree to something like this but I could see her parents doing it. Almost without thinking I climbed up the tree, careful of my half mended ankle.

Once at her window she didn't push me away like last time but welcomed me in. I got inside and she nearly ran into my arms. How I wanted to hold like this the first day we met but not at a time like this. Tears started soaking through my shirt and I held her closer, hoping to take all the despair away.

"Oh Edward," she said as she sobbed into my shirt, "I never wanted to, I came home and was told and I just couldn't bring myself to face you. I'm sorry!"

I had her sit on the bed and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Bella, don't you dare blame this on you. It's your parents fault and only theirs." I gazed intensely into her eyes, seeing the answer before I asked, "Why don't we run away? Bella, I love you and you alone."

That brought another round of tears as she said with difficulty, "I c-c-can't. Edward, I love you so much but I also love my parents too. It's my duty to obey them in any way I can."

I held her close wondering if I ever could hold her again. She said that she loved me and it made me want to never let her go. Would I get to see her after the war is done with if she marries another? My thoughts drifted back home and I grimaced.

"Bella, I don't know if this would help but…" I stopped as soon as I saw her face. She held so much hope despite the wretchedness around her. She wanted me to make everything better, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you."

I caressed her cheek; sorry to have to leave her like this but I needed to think. "Bella, I must apologize but I have to go. I love you," I said, cradling the words.

She gave me a teary smile and gave me a brief hug, "I love you too," she whispered and my heart felt like it would burst. I would do anything to keep her in my arms.

I untangled myself and made my hazardous way down the tree again. I looked up like last time, heartened that the despair that held her before had lessened and I left. I went straight to camp with only one sidetrack telling Alice to stay with Bella. I didn't really need to tell her, she loved Bella like a sister.

BPOV

I was still upset that my parents thought they could decide who I should marry but I wasn't completely hopeless as I was just this morning. Alice had stayed with my all day, we had even gone over to Rosalie's to see her and the baby. She had already heard the news and the discussed possible escape routes. I knew they were trying to make me laugh but even Alice's and Edward's promise I couldn't completely shake the desolation. I smiled and tried my best to look happy but they could see through it, I was sure.

I was finally alone in my room. I hadn't spoken to my parents all day and I didn't want to yet. They need to understand how much they had upset me. Who knew, maybe they would change their minds.

I looked out the window to see the stars and moon sparkling down at me. The night was so clear and beautiful; it was if it was calling to me. I smiled as a plan formed in my mind. The beach would be so peaceful right now and it was just what I needed.

I changed into my walking gown for nights like these and slipped quietly out my window. Maybe Edward would meet me there like our first meeting. Would it be just as magical or would the future uncertainness stain it.

I could already feel how the night was tainted by my gloom that was deep in the recesses of my heart. The sky seemed black and sinister and the silence that often calmed me, now made me nervous.

It was a relief to see the familiar ocean stretching before me that I barely noticed the figure to the side. I breathed in the fresh sea air but even the ocean seemed to be in turmoil. Someone chuckled and I whirled around to see the intruder, hoping fervently that it was Edward. I couldn't make it out. All I saw was a black form of a man.

"Edward?" I asked expectantly.

EPOV

Of course it was my turn to patrol. The one night I want off and I get stuck on patrol. Patrol was just for those who couldn't do anything better. Because my leg prevented me from doing anything strenuous they gave me the one job nobody liked.

Patrol meant spending the whole night wandering through the streets 'keeping the peace'. The Army, in its infinite wisdom, placed units' at strategic places in case of invasion. Truth be told, everyone thought it was because the war was winding down and they had too many soldiers so they stuck us in random spots across the U.S.

I rounded a corner and saw two privates who were also on patrol duty with me. I nodded in acknowledgement and asked for a report.

BPOV

It wasn't Edward; I knew that by the moon shining down on his brown hair. I took an involuntary step back, "J-James," I stammered as my heart dropped to my feet. What was he going to do now?

I could smell the beer off of him as I tried to make my way to town inconspicuously. He kept following my every step, growing angrier as I backed up. He finally spoke in a fuming tone, "I thought I had everything together, my life was perfect. I had wealthy parents who I could ignore while still taking their money. I had a girl who would do anything I told her to do.

"Then this brilliant idea comes to my father's mind. He wanted to marry off his only son to a common street rat. Is this what I deserve?! Should I allow _you_ ruin my life?"

I was truly frightened now as he kept advancing towards me. Coming to the beach was a bad idea; I should have stayed home and wallowed in my grief.

"No," he growled. We had finally come under the streetlights of the town. I weighed my chances and turned around, full out running down the street. Unexpectedly I was pulled to the ground.

EPOV

"Quiet as a grave, Captain, No one is out tonight." One replied.

"Good, keep…" I stopped as I heard something. Someone was screaming and it was coming from the direction of the beach. I frowned, nothing was supposed to happen on patrol duty; it was a dead end job. I nodded for the two men to follow me and we cautiously made or way towards the screaming.

BPOV

He started tearing at my clothes, hitting me. I slipped away from him, running at full blast but even in his drunken state he could still outrun me. I would run a few yards and then he would pull me down and start hitting me again.

I realized I hadn't even made it half way to my house and I was black and blue. I thought of screaming once more but no one was listening. No one came to my aid. I fell down and scraped my hands. I stood up and looked behind me. He was still a bit behind me

I tried running more but I was so exhausted, I fell sluggishly to the ground. I had no more fight in me. Whatever came next I wouldn't be able to stop him. I curled up in a ball, trying to gather my now ragged gown around me. I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me. I bit my lip and waited.

EPOV

I saw her; she was on the ground, trembling. I would have known her anywhere. My sweet angelic Bella was in pain and now in a terrified heap in front of me. I turned to the two men next to me. "Go after the man who did this, I'll take care of the girl."

They didn't need telling twice as they ran after the already receding figure. They wee eager to do anything. I crouched next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She flinched at my touch but resigned, she didn't seem to realize that it was me. "Bella," I whispered, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Edward," she whispered back and then went limp. I pulled her up in my arms, and noticed for the first time the bruises already forming on her delicate skin. I silently cursed whoever did this and ran as fast as I could without hurting myself or Bella to Dr. Cullen's house.

* * *

**so? what did you think. i tried to keep it un-graphic (is that a word?) review! i want to know how im doing!**


	11. Forced Truth

**Not quite satisfied with this chapter but oh well. couldnt place my finger on what was wrong. :(**

* * *

I was quite surprised to find myself in the Cullen's patient room. I spent enough time with Edward in this room that I recognized it. I struggled to comprehend why and then saw the bruises on my skin and the gown I was still in from the night before. It all came back in a rush. James, Edward, the beach. I sat up.

Dr. Cullen came in at that moment and smiled at me with Esme following closely behind. They sat on the end of my bed and I waited for them to speak.

"Isabella, sweet, how are you feeling? Edward brought you in damaged pretty badly." Esme asked.

I thought for a moment. Despite the colorfulness of my skin, I was okay. At least that until I moved and sharp pain raced through me. "I am fine. Is Edward here? I would like to thank him."

They both smiled and exchanged a look before Dr. Cullen said, "He was here an hour ago to tell us that he would be back in two hours. Do not worry; all you need to do is rest."

I smiled and let out a deep sigh of relief. I was safe for now. I was interrupted of my reverie by Dr. Cullen saying, "Isabella, do you know who it was that attacked you?"

I looked up at him, fighting an internal battle. I would have loved to tell them about James but who would believe me. I was sure by now that the whole town knew of my distaste of my arranged marriage. Most people would think I made it up to get out of it. I looked down at my hands as I spoke, "No, I do not know who did it."

I didn't watch them as they left with confused expressions. I rubbed my arms carefully, testing out how tender I really was. I shuddered to think about future injuries to come as I became James' wife.

So concentrated in my thoughts I didn't notice when the door opened and Edward walked in. I smiled at his approach, two hours went by fast. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

He sat on my bed, gently grasped my hand and stared at me. I felt a blush creep up to my face and my smile grew bigger, "I am okay just sore and I have to remember not to move."

"Who was it that hurt you?" Anger entered his beautiful voice and he said with bitterness, "I regret to say that we did not catch him. I was too busy carrying you here."

I looked away from him and brought back the lie I told the Cullens, "No, it was so dark, I couldn't see anything. I am afraid I do not know who it was."

I sneaked a peek at Edward and I knew he didn't believe me. I drew breath to lie further but thankfully Alice burst in the room with tears in her eyes.

"Bella! I am so sorry, I should have stayed with you last night and none of this would have happened. I knew something was going to happen and I was even talking to Jasper about it yesterday. Please forgive me! I know how to make it up to you though!"

I started laughing hysterically as I watched Alice start planning a trip to the town north of ours that had a wonderful shop with beautiful clothes and was sure to cheer me up. "Alice, stop, its fine!"

They both stayed with me as Dr. Cullen checked in with me again and finally released me. We all walked together to my house. I was fortunate because I didn't run into my parents. I bid them goodnight and collapsed exhausted onto my bed.

***

"Alice," I moaned, as she put me into a very revealing dress that I would never actually wear. Especially because my skin was covered in bruises and the dress revealed the worst of them. I attempted to grab a shawl from my closet but Alice stepped in front of me.

"Oh no, you do not," she said as she pulled me away from the closet. "You have been hurt and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Hold your head up high, we are going to go see Rosalie and I refuse to let you sit in here sulking."

Despite my better judgment I was dragged out of my house. It was in the middle of the day and everyone was out. They all stared at me actually they stared at the colorful bruises covering most of my skin. I wrapped my arms around me. It was a silent trip to the Hale's house and mostly because of my resentment towards Alice.

Once safely indoors of the Hale's house I turned my full out scowl to her. Before I could let out a smart remark, Emmett called from the top of the stairs,

"Hey! It's the conniving little pixie and the colorful klutz, come to visit." Laughing at his tiny joke.

We both turned on him and the 'little pixie' had him pinned down in three seconds. I grinned wickedly, "Well, Emmett I think that's a new record. Usually she has you down in a second sometimes two. You're learning."

It was our turn to laugh and we rushed to Rosalie's baby room. Once inside we locked the door and turned, breathless to Rosalie with a baby in her arms and a shocked expression on her face.

"Alice just beat you husband up," I explained to Rose. She smiled and continued rocking little Alexander.

"Good, someone needs to since I haven't been able to these last few months." She smiled wider and looked fondly down to her child. I had been enjoying myself until that one tender moment. It reminded me what I would be missing out.

Alice and Rose both saw my face fall and Rose said quickly, "Well, let us here it! Tell me why you will not turn that slime bag in."

I smiled at her attempt to distract me, "There is no reason too. It will not change anything so what is the point?"

Alice crossed her arms and glared at me, we already had this argument earlier. Unfortunately Rose hadn't, "That doesn't make any sense Bella and you know it. Tell us his name and I am sure we can work something out."

"Thank you Rose, I couldn't have said it better myself." She said while still glare at me. They were ganging up on me and they knew that I would cave.

I looked down fingering at the fabric of my dress. I tried keeping the defiance in my mind but it was futile. I was not about to go tell the police but I needed a confidant, or in this case two.

"If I tell you can you promise me something?" I asked quietly, the burden of my secret weighing down on me as much as the bruises were. Both Alice and Rose nodded eagerly.

"Promise to not tell a soul. Not Emmett, not Jasper, and especially not Edward." I said even more quietly.

They were both shocked but nodded reluctantly now. I took a deep breath and as I let it out I breathed one word, "James."

* * *

**So how did i do? Review please!~**


	12. Secrets

**YAY! This chapter is done! Enjoy~**

* * *

Fury, resentment, and shock crossed Alice's and Rosalie's faces.

"Bella," Rosalie said in anguished whisper.

A groan escaped Alice as she fell forward.

I rushed to her and lifted her up. Pain screwed up the delicate features of my best friend's face. "Bella, how could you make me promise? You're still going to marry that scumbag after he's done that to you?"

I pulled away from her and placed my arms carefully around my torso. I winced as my arms, still tender from the beating, came into contact with the fabric of my shirt. A single tear escaped my eye as I tried to explain myself. "It's my parents, Alice. No matter what they do to me, I can't hate them. They're my parents, and I love them. They want me to marry James. If that's what makes them happy, then I have to do it."

Alice opened her mouth in protest, but instantly shut it again, listening to something far off. Before I could ask what was wrong, she said suddenly, "We promised not to tell a soul. Rosalie and I won't say a word, we promise."

Rosalie turned to Alice, probably to protest, but something she saw in Alice's face stopped her. Her face fell and she said subdued. "We promised," she said regretfully.

Alice then turned to me, a curious blank look on her face, and I wasn't fooled. She was planning something, "Bella, go see if you can find Edward. I want to stay at Rose's for a bit."

I scowled and opened the door, making one final, bitter comment. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. I'm not you Alice, remember that." With that said, I left.

I got home and opened the window to my room, content to wait. I sat down on my bed and was soon greeted by my own bronze haired soldier coming though the window. He sat down next to me on the bed and I leaned against him, carefully shifting my weight to prevent hurting my sensitive skin.

We were satisfied to sit together on the bed, no other noise but our breathing, enjoying the closeness of each other and the peacefulness of the moment. All too soon, Edward moved and sat on the floor, still holding my hands. "I like that color with your skin. It looks good on you." He smiled up at me. I looked down at the deep blue gown Alice had forced me in, and I blushed, "Although the color of your skin horrifies me. Please, Bella, tell me who did that to you."

His gentle plea was innocent enough although I saw the anger deep in his eyes, and I longed desperately to tell him the truth. However, I had heard those same words too many times in the past couple of days, and I was tired of it. I frowned as my mood changed from happiness to gloom. "I have no idea, Edward," I said tartly.

He looked at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. "I don't believe you," he whispered. His words caused my heart to pound.

He moved again and I somehow ended up in his lap as he held me close. "Careful," I muttered halfheartedly as he continued to shift beneath me. He finally settled with me snuggled against his chest, and his arms wrapped around me gently.

"Do I have to convince you to tell me?" he said in a seductive whisper.

"Don't you dare," I said, quickly trying to maneuver out of his grasp.

His grip was firm; I was trapped. His breath was cool on my skin as he kissed me softly on my neck and jaw line. My breathing, much to his satisfaction, became ragged and my thoughts were scattered. "Edward," I moaned.

His kisses stopped and he whispered into my hair, "Who was it, my angelic Isabella?"

I shifted to turn to him, putting on my best innocent expression, "Do you really want to know?" I asked in a quiet whisper. Unwilling to break the mood he nodded once. I drew a breath and said in a normal tone, "Well, I'm not telling you just because of a few kisses."

He frowned at me, obviously unhappy with the result of his "convincing." Then, his expression took on a calculating look. "I'm sure Alice would know. She seems to know everything. In fact, I can go now while I'm still on break." He made a show of leaving, and I waited until he was at the window before I grabbed his arm. "She won't tell you. She promised me, so why try? Come sit back down and make me forget that I'm in a horrible dress and covered from head to toe in bruises."

We sat back down, and he laughed. "You're too persuasive for your own good, Miss Isabella."

"I wish that were true," I said as I leaned against him again, my tone sobering the atmosphere quickly.

He assessed my mood, "What bothers you, my sweet Bella?"

Before I could answer, a knock came at my door. "Isabella?" my mother's voice came through. We both stiffened, "Would you like to come dine with your father and I? We have some wedding details to consider."

I glared at the door, hoping my mother felt it through the wood, "No, I don't believe I shall."

I could hear her footsteps retreating, and we were left alone again, "That," I said in reply to Edward's earlier question.

"If you gave me permission, I would rush you out of this house as fast as I could. Forget the army, and forget this town. We would be together forever." I smiled briefly at the picture he painted before reality sunk in and smashed it.

"If only we could," I said with a sigh.

"The only thing that's stopping it is you," he said in a reproachful voice.

"I'm sorry Edward." I frowned, because it seemed everyone was trying to tell me this. They didn't seem to understand that it was impossible. I could never do something on a whim. To run away from everything that I ever knew to something I barely knew at all would fall into that category.

"I know." He said simply.

Struggling to retain the tender mood from before, I said, "Tell me more about your life in Chicago." I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if the situation had been altered- if Edward was the one backed into a corner instead of me.

"My house is in the very heart of Chicago, and my parents hoped to tie me down before the war kicked up a draft. They hadn't realized that I was ready to go," he said with a short laugh.

"What about girls? Wasn't there anyone that you really liked?" I couldn't help but ask.

He was silent for too long and my breathing became ragged. "Edward?"

"I should have told you long ago," he said quietly, as if he was talking to himself. My breathing stopped and I couldn't bear to look at him. What was he saying?

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Edward's POV. Whatcha think?**


	13. Tanya

**I have no idea what the deal is with the formatting. No matter how i play with it i cant fix it, at least its legible...**

**enjoying the chapter!**

* * *

I felt her tense in my arms as I said the words. The anger I had been  
feeling dissipated slightly. How could I feel angry when I was about  
to cause her pain?

"What?" she asked, and I heard the anguish in her voice. She twisted  
in my arms to look at me with devastation, causing agony to rip  
through my heart. I lifted my hand to brush a strand of hair out of  
her face.

Hoping to erase the pain from her features, I attempted to soothe her.  
"It's nothing too major, love, but I understand your situation all  
too well." Her expression didn't change- if anything, it became more  
pained- and my breathing became constricted.

"What do you mean, Edward? You're scaring me," she whispered. It  
seemed I wasn't the only one having trouble breathing. "Did you love  
someone... back home?"

I was horrified by her own conclusion to my reluctance. "No, of course  
not!" I paused, searching for the right way to say this. "Remember  
when I told you that my parents tried nearly everything to keep me  
from going to war?" She nodded, and I continued. "When nothing else  
worked, they came up with a "brilliant" plan- to have me married.  
There was a girl in my town that I enjoyed talking to. It was no more  
than a friendship, but my mother thought we felt something for each  
other. I came home one day to find I was engaged to her.

"That was perhaps the deciding factor in my joining the army. I  
couldn't believe that my parents would go behind my back to marry me  
off to my friend. I tried desperately to explain the situation to  
them, but they ensured me that the friendship I felt would eventually  
turn into love. It didn't help that my friend was in on it and  
completely approved." My words took on a disgusted tone as I  
remembered confronting them about it. It wasn't pleasant.

Bella reached up and touched my face, attempting to comfort me. It  
only made me feel more disgusted with myself. I took her hand and  
kissed it softly. "I am a monster," I muttered into her palm.

I looked into her warm brown eyes, and she said, "No, Edward, you  
didn't ask for this any more than I did. I love you, so that means you  
can't be all bad." She smiled.

I laughed bitterly. "You're the one being forced to marry someone you  
hate and you're comforting me. That's wrong."

"You are too," she said quietly.

I continued to rub her hand as I replied, "I knew that if I found  
someone I truly loved that I would tell my parents. I'd refuse to get  
married to anyone else."

I saw her lips tremble, and she looked away. Her next words caught me  
by surprise. "So what's her name? Is she pretty?"

I struggled for the for the right answer, but then decided that  
straightforwardness would be best. "Her name is Tanya, and yes, I  
suppose you could say she is pretty. But you are beautiful and I love  
you alone."

Silence descended, and I felt lighter as she relaxed in my hold. I  
shifted in my place, hoping not to disturb her. However, I  
accidentally hit a bruise on her arm, and I heard her gasp quietly.  
The anger slowly returned.

"Bella, I have to know who did that to you. My conscience demands it,"  
I said, no longer trying to be casual.

I saw her anger grow to match mine, and she struggled out of my grasp.  
She walked to the window and said tersely, "You'd better leave,  
Edward."

I debated whether to leave on such an angry note, but I really needed  
to speak to Alice. I got up and walked to her. Looking down into her  
eyes, I saw what her anger was really masking- sorrow. The sorrow was  
so intense that I felt I might collapse. I kissed her softly on the  
head and wrapped her in my arms. When my gaze returned to hers, I saw  
that she wasn't angry anymore.

"I love you," I whispered and I climbed out the window.

"I love you, too," she called back as I reached the ground.

I was slowly making my way to Alice's house. I didn't realize how  
little attention I was paying to my surroundings until I ran into  
someone. I muttered a quick apology and looked up.

"Emmett?" I said, surprised.

"Hey, Edward. Alice said I'd find you here. Though I doubt she knows  
why I am here." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Then again, that  
pixie knows an awful lot. Maybe she does know and that's why she sent  
me here…"

"Emmett!" I interrupted. "Is this going anywhere?"

He laughed his loud booming laugh and I did my best to look annoyed.  
Before he could answer, I said, "I would really like to see Alice, so  
if you'd excuse me." I skirted around him but he laughed again and  
whirled in front of me. I scowled.

"She won't tell you anything about Bella, so you're wasting your time," he said.

"How did you know?" I demanded sharply, feeling my anger returning.

"Hold your horses, man. No need to get angry. I was there when Bella  
told the girls- and she made them promise not to tell anyone. Of  
course, I'm sure I could have gotten it out of my Rose, but  
thankfully I didn't have to. Maybe I should see if I can get it out of  
her anyway…" he trailed off again, and I knew he did it just to annoy  
me.

"Emmett!" I yelled, exasperated.

He grinned broadly. "Why should I tell you? You've never met the guy  
and Bella would be upset if I said anything." He didn't seem to care  
if he upset Bella or not. I ground my teeth in frustration.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He looked thoughtful for a moment more, and I knew I was in for it.  
Wrestling matches, races, and many numerous activities that I would  
have to purposefully lose for Emmett's pleasure. I sighed.

"The town races are coming up and I demand you lose every one. Not  
just second place but last." He said.

"The races aren't open to soldiers," I said futilely, knowing he had  
something up his sleeves. At this point, I didn't care if I had to  
lose a hundred races- I needed to find out what he knew.

"Don't worry about that. I have a friend who knows someone that would  
be willing to open the races." He put out his hand. "Are we in  
agreement?"

I ignored his hand and bowed deep in mockery. "I acquiesce your  
request." I straightened my back, folded my arms, and said, "Now, tell  
me."

When he spoke the name, my breathing stopped for a moment. My heart  
clenched tightly. I turned back the way I came, ignoring Emmett's  
protests. I made it about five steps, before he grabbed me. I had  
never hated his brute strength more than I did in that moment.

He started dragging me backwards, saying in between my snarls, "Calm  
down Edward. We'll go talk to Alice about it. I'm not about to allow  
you to go free this angry."

* * *

**Whatcha think? tell me in a review!!**


	14. Alice's Plan

****

Yep well i have sometime on my hands and i fianlly get to post this chapter. hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

APOV-Past

I snuggled in Jaspers arms, satisfied to let my emotions drain out of me and forget the outside world for a few moments. Jasper's arms tightened around me in response, and I heard him sign in contentment.

But the small amount of happiness I found in Jasper's presence left me as I thought of Bella- her problems were now at the front of my mind. I had to do something to help her.

Jasper noticed my mood change, "What's wrong Alice? You've been pins and needles all day."

I looked up into his clear blue eyes, almost completely concealed by golden hair, "It's Bella," I whispered. I paused before continuing, "Do you think that you and Edward can get off on the 29th?"

He looked at me confused and asked, "The day of Bella's wedding? You want me to make Edward go to that? He'll be miserable."

I saw his horrified expression and my heart broke, "I know it'll be hard for Edward but I need him to be there so my plan can work. I don't intend to let Bella marry James. Please, Jasper, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. You can trust me."

There was a long silence as we stared into each others eyes. Finally he nodded. I smiled, gave him a quick kiss on his jaw and ducked out of his embrace. "Where do you think you' re going?" he complained, holding on to one of my hands.

My smile turned devious as I said, "To carry out the rest of my plans. Would you like to come with me? I need to visit the more run-down part of town."

"As an officer, I wouldn't want to let a lady such as yourself to go unprotected in that place." He walked up next to me and mussed my hair playfully.

I pretended to be indignant, "I can take care of myself." I said and walked proudly outside and down the streets. He laughed behind me and quickly caught up with me.

"Maybe I should restate it. I need to keep you from hurting the town." He said and I laughed with him.

**BPOV- Present**

"Breathe, just breathe," I told myself for the tenth time. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror. Horrified, I turned away. The satin white dress was of modern style, and quite beautiful but that's not what frightened me. The fact that I was in it made me shudder uncontrollably. Today, I was marrying someone I hated.

**APOV-Past**

I accompanied Jasper's next check up with Carlisle. He kept giving me odd looks, trying to figure his way into my head. But I had already decided that no one would know the full extent to my plan until the day of Bella's wedding. I made sure to be careful around Edward, for he knew other's people's thoughts nearly as well as his own

When Carlisle took Jasper's aside to check on his old wound, I pulled Esme into the kitchen. "Esme, are you going to Bella's wedding?" I asked.

She looked at me fondly, "No matter how much I disapprove of her parents' decision, Carlisle and I will be there to support the girl." Her face crumpled in pain, "I've watched both of you grow up and now to see Bella marry by force- it's horrifying!"

I smiled sympathetically, "A purely hypothetical question, but you would both stand up for Bella if it was possible to convince her parents to call off the wedding,?"

She looked at me, the same questioning look in her eyes that had been in Jasper's. "What are you up to, Alice?" she asked.

I smiled innocently and responded, "Nothing to worry about…it was just a question."

**BPOV-Present**

I heard the cue for me to enter the room, and my insides froze. Butterflies filled my stomach as my obedient feet drew me forward. I saw my fiancée, my soon to be husband waiting with a half concealed scowl on his face. Thoughts of the years to come nearly made me run in fright.

My feet acted of their own will as the dragged me to my doom.

**APOV-Past**

I flipped the page of my book, trying in vain not to think about next week. A sudden rap on my window almost made me jump, but I resisted the urge. The window opened and a very angry Edward came through.

I continued reading my book, watching him out of the corner of my eye. "Can I help you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Alice, I demand to know your plans! I want to know how you plan to stop the wedding." He practically snarled at me. I didn't look up from my book.

I gave him a sweet and devious smile as I finally tore my gaze from the book, "Edward, I haven't spoken to anyone about what I plan to do. Jasper couldn't even get it out of me."

"Alice, this is Bella we're talking about, I need to know," he begged. He sank down into the chair in the corner of my room, looking utterly devastated. It took all my will to keep my face frozen in a nonchalant expression.

"Edward, I promise I have Bella's best interests at heart. I see her as my sister, just as much as I see you as a brother. You have to trust me." I said sternly. He needed to get a grip on himself.

He looked at me with dead eyes and said forlornly, "I don't think I can do this. I can't watch my Bella walk into the arms of a monster."

My composure shattered. I walked over and placed a hand on Edward's arm and whispered, "Edward, I wouldn't ask you to be there unless I had a plan, right? Bella needs you there; she can't do this without you."

My words seemed to get through to him. He straightened and stood up, walking over to the window. Just before he left he turned back to me, "If you stop that wedding, I owe you everything, Alice. But if any of your plan involves hurting her, I may not be so grateful."

I laughed darkly, "Careful Edward, I wouldn't let that temper get out of hand."

**BPOV-Present**

I was finally in front of the man I hate. In unable to look at him for more than a moment, I let my eyes wander to the crowd. I saw Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett with their child, Jasper, Alice … and Edward. My heart constricted, and I couldn't breathe. What was he doing here? Haven't I caused him enough pain?

My gaze was drawn to the minister as he asked for any objections. Here was my chance to stop the whole thing- but I couldn't. I could feel my parents' ecstatic eyes, boring holes in my back. They kept me silent despite the screaming in my head.

But one voice screamed in the quiet church, one I thought I would never be thankful for, and I turned in surprise and shock.

* * *

**i bet you cant guess who. ;) i wont reveal anything until the next chapter. story is coming to an end. but how will it end? :)**

**Review!!!!**


	15. The Wedding

**Enjoy! one or two more chapters after this!!!**

* * *

A violent array of red hair covered an angry and defiant face. Victoria stood at the double doors at the end of the aisle, dressed in resplendent clothes for the wedding. I hadn't known she was invited.

I suddenly didn't care though, she stopped the whole nightmare from coming true, and it felt like my heart would burst from joy at her outburst.

"Don't even think of marrying that wench, James! I love you, and I know that you would rather die than marry _her_!" She shouted. I realized that I wasn't being shed in a positive light but I honestly didn't care.

I took a hopeful glance at my parents and they were appalled. I hoped it would be enough to make them stop the wedding. I finally looked at James. He was furious, but as of yet I wasn't sure who it was directed at.

Another angelic voice rose amongst the murmurings of the crowd, "I must confess that I too cannot allow this union to continue." I looked at Edward, my knight in shining armor, standing to face my parents, who looked quite flabbergasted.

My eyes blurred with thankful tears and I turned to my parents, "Please, mother, father, I don't want this."

They glanced back at the crazed redhead in the back and the dignified bronze headed soldier in the front in the midst of my friends, and then finally at James' father, who was unfazed by the transpiring events. They grew angrier.

"You didn't tell us about this! You said he was available and not emotionally attached to anyone!" my mother said accusingly.

He smiled wickedly, "Obviously my son does not confide in me about such things. This was never about love anyway. It was about status and money," Lord Aro said in a cool voice. He turned to me and said, "You're a spectacular girl Isabella, I want you to join my family."

I returned his gaze with an icy one of my own, "I would never of my own will."

Victoria had run down the aisle and flung herself at James. I backed away slowly until I was in my love's arms. "James, please. Don't do this!" she begged. "Let us go back to being us! I'll follow you anywhere!"

I couldn't help but watch as the crowd turned insane with questions and angry retorts. Alice was pulling at my sleeve, tugging me insistently towards the exit. I was too wrapped up in the scene unfolding to notice, though.

Edward kissed me gently on the back of my neck and I shivered in delight. I was about to snap at Alice to stop bugging me when my little piece of hope was crushed before my eyes.

First, James pushed away Victoria, Spitting in his harsh voice that he had suffered too much at my expense to let me go unscathed. I felt Edward stiffen behind me and try desperately to get me out of reach. But it was too late. I should have let Alice drag me out at the first sign, but I stayed. James lunged at me and grabbed my arm. I screamed and held out my hand for Edward. James ran to the little room behind the altar, dragging me along the floor. In a last attempt to foil his plans I hooked my foot on the frame, resulting in a loud crack and another scream ripping from my lungs.

James slammed the door and blockaded it, after he threw me into the solid wall. I saw stars flash across my vision as my head came into contact with the wall. My vision dimmed severely as I tried to regain control on the situation.

Black with rage James turned to me and shouted, "I had to put up with my father because of you, but I came up with a plan; marry you to satisfy everyone and then once you were dead I could do as I pleased. But someone tipped off Victoria. Who was it? Your little pixie friend?" he advanced. Fear tightened in my stomach, "Doesn't matter. I'll take care of her later."

There was nowhere to run and I could barely make coherent thought through the fog of the pain. He stepped on my ankle and I screamed hoarsely. I had nothing to do but wait, and I desperately hoped that it would be quick.

I heard the frantic cries of my family and friends outside the door as they tried unsuccessfully to wrench the door open. I leaped at the chance, "You won't get away with this! They'll know it was you and they will hunt you down."

He laughed evilly, "That might actually be amusing. You know what, I have a better idea. We're going to have fun for awhile before I kill you, let's make the hunt more exciting."

He picked me up roughly and threw me across his shoulder. I left out a gasp of pain, losing the air I had meant for a scream. He tore open a side exit that I had missed before and walked out. Just as we left the room the other door burst open.

"Edward!" I screamed and then he was out of sight. James was now running down alleyways and the bumpy ride wasn't helping my stay conscious plan. Every jolt caused some sort of pain in my body. It was too much to take for me.

I saw Victoria stop in front of Edward and Alice to distract them. Just as we turned the corner I saw Alice attack her. I wish I could have had the joy to laugh at the situation.

James ran into a wall and I fell out of his arms. I rolled away from him and got up. I tried running but I fell forward as I put weight on my right foot. I screamed as a set of arms lifted me up but then quieted as I looked into green eyes.

"Edward," I said through panted breaths. My head ached steadily and my foot was throbbing. He set me gently on the road and I peeked behind him as I saw Emmett and Jasper were detaining James.

"Where does it hurt?" Edward asked, breaking my gaze.

"My head and my ankle, I think it's broken," I said.

He felt the back of my head, watching me as I winced. He then moved down to my ankle, moving my dirty skirts aside. He felt it gently until he found whatever he was looking for. He looked up at me, "Bella, this is going to hurt, but I promise you that I know what I'm doing."

I nodded and whispered, "I trust you."

He hesitated for a second and then grabbed my ankle. Unwillingly a scream once again tore through my lips. Suddenly Alice was there, holding my arm, giving me comforting words. My ankle was now throbbing worse as Edward picked me up.

I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and heard him say, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

And I gladly welcomed the warm darkness, blocking me from pain.

* * *

**What do you think? cute huh? i thought about leaving you at a nasty little cliffhanger but thought the better of it. Review!!!**


	16. Finally Home

****

This is the last chapter. how sad. plus its short, but i was so happy with it i didnt feel like lengthening it. enjoy~

* * *

EPOV

I paused, gathering my surroundings. Everything seemed surreal. The house stood silent and peaceful, inviting me into it. I looked down to see Bella. She was anxious but, as usual, beautiful. She no longer wore a walking boot on her ankle, but you would have hardly seen it under her gorgeous dress.

I walked to the door and opened it. The house echoed our soft footfalls. I set down my things, wondering if everyone was asleep. Bella let go of my hand to stroke the piano sitting in the corner, "Will you play?" she asked.

I laughed softly; ever since I told her that I could play she would beg a song from me. I sat down on the bench as she leaned next to me.

I had prepared something special for this moment, a song I had been working on just for her. As the first few notes poured out I delighted in the sound of her gasp, the feel of her excitement, the nearness of her.

At this perfect moment I was happy to erase the memories I knew i would carry for the rest of my life. He sound of her scream when her ankle broke, the look on her face when James took, the desperate cry of my name when I tried to get her, and lastly the look of pain when I finally reached her. It has been a year since the dreadful wedding day. No one has seen James or Victoria since, no one seemed to care. Alice and Jasper were always seen together. The war officially ended and Jasper and I were to be shipped home.

A sharp intake of breath that didn't belong to the angel next to me made me stop abruptly and turn around. At the bottom of the stairs stood my mother, followed closely by my father.

I squeezed Bella's hand, taking a swift glance at the rings on her finger, bringing happy memories of our wedding and the honeymoon after. I beamed up at my parents.

"Hello mother, father, this is Bella, my wife…"

* * *

**Sad to see it end? i am. write me one last review!**


End file.
